snlfandomcom-20200215-history
December 3, 2005
The 592nd episode of Saturday Night Live aired on December 3, 2005. It was hosted by Dane Cook and the musical guest was James Blunt who performed "You're Beautiful" and "Goodbye My Lover". Sketches *The Tree Re-Lighting (Cold Opening) *The Morning Announcements *Taco Town (Commercial) *The Long Ride Home: The Jay Feely Story (Show) *Turtleneck *SNL Digital Short- Lettuce *Target Lady *One Day Coma *Fight Back (Show) *Morgan Stanley (Commercial) Cast *The Tree Re-Lighting **Fred Armisen as Singer **Rachel Dratch as Singer **Tina Fey as Singer **Will Forte as Singer **Bill Hader as Singer **Darrell Hammond as Donald Trump **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Singer **Finesse Mitchell as Singer **Chris Parnell as Singer **Amy Poehler as Singer **Andy Samberg as Singer **Horatio Sanz as Singer **Jason Sudeikis as Harry Connick Jr. **Kenan Thompson as Al Roker **Kristen Wiig as Megan Mullally *Opening Monologue **Dane Cook *The Morning Announcements **Dane Cook as Jonathan Pelt Matterson **Fred Armisen as Anton Regal **Rachel Dratch as Grace Chung **Will Forte as Dancer **Bill Hader as Dancer **Seth Meyers as Kip Christopher **Finesse Mitchell as Dancer **Chris Parnell as Peter Halpern **Amy Poehler as Louise Lalare **Andy Samberg as Dancer **Kenan Thompson as Rufus Smalls **Kristen Wiig as Dancer *Taco Town **Bill Hader as Customer **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Andy Samberg as Customer **Jason Sudeikis as Customer *The Long Ride Home: The Jay Feely Story **Dane Cook as Jay Feely **Rachel Dratch as Flight Attendant **Darrell Hammond as the announcer(voice only) **Finesse Mitchell as Player **Chris Parnell as Pilot **Jason Sudeikis as Eli Manning **Kenan Thompson as Tre *Turtleneck **Dane Cook as Keith **Rachel Dratch as Guest **Seth Meyers as Michael **Amy Poehler as Carrie **Andy Samberg as Caterer *SNL Digital Short- Lettuce **Will Forte as Guy **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Andy Samberg as Guy **Jorma Taccone as Passerby *Target Lady **Dane Cook as employee **Rachel Dratch as Customer **Bill Hader as Customer **Kristen Wiig as Target Lady *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Rachel Dratch **J.B. Smoove as Guy **Kenan Thompson as Michael Irving **Darrell Hammond as Chris Berman **Finesse Mitchell as Stuart Scott *One Day Coma **Dane Cook as Jerry **Will Forte as Kevin **Chris Parnell as Doctor **Amy Poehler as Girlfriend *Fight Back **Dane Cook as Jeremy Oskin **Amy Poehler as Nancy Saunders **Horatio Sanz as Victor Ramos **Kenan Thompson as the announcer(voice only) *Morgan Stanley **Fred Armisen as Frank **Will Forte as Morgan Stanley Agent **John Lutz as Teacher **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Ashley **Andy Samberg as Boyfriend Trivia *Maya Rudolph does not appear in this episode due to being on maternity leave, she is still credited however. *This is the 3rd time in the show's history that the entire cast has said Live From New York It's Saturday Night. The first time was on March 7, 1981 and the second time was on December 19, 1991. *During the Turtleneck sketch the buffet table doesn't collapse the first time Dane Cook falls on it, so he intentionally throws himself onto it again. *This is the 1st appearance of the SNL Digital Shorts. *This is the 1st appearance of Target Lady. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31